Town Hall/Giga Inferno
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Giga Inferno makes your enemies feel like marshmallows trying to mount an attack on a bonfire. When destroyed, it will blast the Town Hall to bits in a freezing explosion that slows everything around it for a time." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Town Hall level 13 requires a level 5 Giga Tesla to be upgraded. It is implied that rather than a change of weapon, it is like a direct upgrade for the Giga Tesla with a different appearance, like most defenses when upgrading to new levels. While the name of the weapon and attack effect are different from Giga Tesla, the basic nature of the weapon hasn't changed: ***All the statistics of the level 5 Giga Tesla are the same as the level 1 Giga Inferno: damage, range, number of targets, damage when destroyed. The only thing changed is the attack speed. Instead of one powerful burst of damage, the Giga Inferno deals damage over time. The retargeting time of the Inferno beams are the same as the electric arcs from Giga Tesla, but it has less overflow damage. **Town Hall level 13 is the only Town Hall to sport the Giga Inferno. A level 1 Giga Inferno is already built-in with the Town Hall when the Town Hall level 13 upgrade is completed. **The Giga Inferno deals very high damage per second to multiple targets at once. It only emerges when the Town Hall is damaged (by troop or spell), or when 51% of the base is destroyed. **Before the Giga Inferno emerges, the Town Hall is not treated as a defensive building in battle, and defense-targeting troops like Giants will not attack it while other defenses remain. Once the Giga Inferno is active, these troops will be able to target the Town Hall alongside the existing defenses. **When the Giga Inferno is upgraded to level 3 and beyond, in addition to dealing its normal damage, the death bomb explodes with a slowing effect when the Town Hall is destroyed, the effect time increasing with each upgrade. Unlike the freezing effect of the Freeze Spell, it only slows down the attacking troops' movement and attack speed, like an Ice Golem attacking a defense and its fire rate slowing down. **The levels of the Giga Inferno are denoted by the number of stars that can be seen when tapping on a Town Hall 13. Roman numerals on the side of the Town Hall also show the level of the Giga Inferno inside. This is more important than the denotation of the Giga Tesla as the visual upgrade difference of the Town Hall and the weapon itself is not as dramatic. ---- *'Strategy and Tips' **The Giga Inferno can be extremely dangerous; it can be compared to a multi-targeting Inferno Tower, except dealing much more damage than one. You can consider using a Freeze Spell on the Giga Inferno to stop it from wreaking havoc on your troops. ***Compared to the Giga Tesla, the Giga Inferno's faster firing rate allows it to burn through hordes of smaller units much faster, so even at level 1 the Giga Inferno can be a major threat. **Sometimes it is bad for the Giga Inferno to be triggered as then defense-targeting troops (e.g. Giants, Balloons, Golems) can then attack the Town Hall. It is good to have a single-target Inferno Tower nearby to counteract this. **It can be useful to use a single Earthquake Spell to activate the Giga Inferno so that defense-targeting troops such as Balloons can path towards and target the Town Hall. This is often best done when these troops are close to the Town Hall so that the Giga Inferno gets less time to fire upon these troops. **When going against Giga Inferno, be prepared for its explosion if you destroy it, as it can easily wipe out many smaller troops, including Bowlers and Balloons, and also significantly hurt your larger troops and Heroes. The Grand Warden's Eternal Tome ability can be useful to prevent the explosion damage from hurting your troops, but will not prevent the explosion from freezing your troops. ***Miners will be able to burrow before the explosion occurs, so they'll be safe unless they resurface too early. ***The explosion radius, while significant, is smaller than the range of the Giga Inferno. Long-ranged units like the Archer Queen can stay clear of the blast if they do not move towards the Town Hall before it explodes. ***If the Town Hall is isolated with a large empty space around it, as is usually the case in anti 2-star bases, it can often be useful to allow a lone Wall Wrecker or Battle Blimp (loaded with high damage Clan Castle troops, such as P.E.K.K.As, Valkyries or Balloons) to target the Town Hall while the rest of the army can be used to clear the buildings around the sides. If you manage to take down the Town Hall with the Siege Machine, the explosion will likely only affect any Clan Castle troops you used to take it down, and you can use the Warden's ability elsewhere (against the Eagle Artillery, for example). ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At each level there are very minor differences. **After each upgrade, the roman numerals on the side of the Town Hall change accordingly to the Giga Inferno's level. **The Giga Inferno itself seems to gradually get bigger. **The base of the Town Hall changes with each upgrade. ---- *'Trivia' **The Giga Inferno represents a bigger version of Inferno Tower in multi-target mode. **The damage upon destruction mechanics of the Giga Inferno (and the Giga Tesla) could have been inspired by the Bomb Tower. **The targeting multiple non-adjacent troops mechanics of the Giga Inferno (and the Giga Tesla) could have been inspired by the Inferno Tower in multi-target mode. **Its triggering criteria could be inspired by the Clash Royale King's Tower: either taking damage or certain buildings are destroyed (in Clash Royale's case, a Princess Tower). ** If the Giga Inferno is under upgrade, it won't defend (like with any other defensive building), and the Town Hall acts like a level 1-11 Town Hall. The upgrading Giga Inferno will not be targeted by defense-targeting troops, unlike other defensive buildings, which are targeted normally while under upgrade. Category:Buildings Category:Defenses Category:Home Village